1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake control apparatus.
The present invention relates to a brake control apparatus comprising brake pressure controlling unit including normally-open-type electromagnetic valves for preventing a fluid pressure transmitted from a master cylinder to wheel brakes when the valves close, and a control unit executing an anti-lock brake control resolving a lock tendency of the wheels by controlling the operation of the brake pressure controlling unit according to a result of judgment of the lock tendency of wheels and simultaneously executing a brake force distribution control distributing front and rear brake forces by controlling the normally-open-type electromagnetic valves in correspondence with rear wheels to close in such a manner that the normally-open-type electromagnetic valves are opened when the brake force distribution control is finished. Wherein the control unit finishes the brake force distribution control after a vehicle stops and a load applied ahead of the vehicle is released.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has already been known a brake control apparatus for carrying out front and rear brake force distribution by controlling a normally-open-type electromagnetic valve provided between a master cylinder and a wheel brake of a rear wheel to a closing side (refer to, for example, Published Japanese Patent Application JP-A-7-144627).
Meanwhile, when the brake force distribution control is finished, the normally-open-type electromagnetic valve between the master cylinder and the wheel brake of the rear wheel is opened such that the brake fluid pressure of the rear wheel becomes a value in correspondence with output fluid pressure of the master cylinder, however, because of the opening of the normally-open-type electromagnetic valve, the brake pedal is brought in and a vehicle driver may feel strange feeling. Hence, according to the prior art, the brake force distribution control is finished when an estimated vehicle speed becomes equal to or smaller than a predetermined speed just before the vehicle stops to alleviate the strange feeling of the vehicle driver by bringing in the brake pedal when a swing back of the vehicle body is caused. However, the brake pedal is brought in before causing the swing back of the vehicle before the vehicle stops and it is difficult to regard that the strange feeling of the vehicle driver can firmly be resolved, wherein the swing back is caused when a load applied on the vehicle is released after the vehicle stops.